Tenderness
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fell in love together at the beginning of their sixth year. Before the summer, they suddenly parted ways but only to meet up at the beginning of the seventh year and to revive their story once again - Rating will go up. Dramione. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters.


**Tenderness **_a tendency to express warm, compassionate feelings _

* * *

**_Prologue_**

What would the world be without love? What would it even be? Would it be harsh - or would it be even cold? A world without love seems impossible for a lot of people. And among those people, there are two, a couple containing two different people. The thing is, they started to fall in love and experienced their first times - from the first kiss till the first sex - yet they felt something, that was wrong on so many levels.

When they parted ways, both of them were _almost_ sad, but then the next day they acted like nothing ever had happened. Which is actually a real cruel thing to do, it helped them to get over with the whole situation. What they shared this night, the fateful night before they decided to end everything, was a unbreakable bond between the two of them.

And when they ended their sixth year at Hogwarts with tears pooling in their eyes and flushed faces - they never would have guessed that fate would bring them together again. Yet, they had to wait a whole year. A whole year to begin with. No one knows what they are doing over this summer, probably locking themselves up in their rooms to scream out those feelings, but instead they swallowed them down their guts. And even their parents did not know what they could do for their children who were apparently not so little anymore, with everything they had experimenced and everything else among that.

Yet, they shared a whole feeling together. Tenderness. It was a tendency to express warm, compassionate feelings. And they were good at it. While the sixth year was starting, they developed feelings for the another, yet it wasn't enough. They left at the end of the sixth year once again, but this time their hearts were broken, shattered into tiny pieces, sprawled out on the floor.

And their summer break ended like it came. Reality hit them again as they waved their parents good bye, maybe sharing a few kisses and hugs here and there, all smiles and once they stood in front of the train which would bring them to Hogwarts for another full year, they stared at each other and suddenly, for one part, the feelings came up again, welling up inside their stomach.

At first, there were only glances from the side as well as half-smiles and teary, big eyes. But then one of them moved. Of course it was_ him_. If a man could do anything right, then it was taking the first step. But _she _felt like running away - and that was it. She couldn't move because _he_ was grabbing her wrist tightly, never letting go of _her_.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, grey eyes meeting brown ones. And she waited. And waited. While her impatience grew stronger, he fixed her through his eyelashes as he lowered his gaze and finally he spoke. _As if it was that hard_, she thought.

"I missed you, Hermione." A dull voice came up to her ears and she wanted to touch him, every part just like before they parted ways for this summer.

"I missed you too, Draco." She gulped hard, her gaze never leaving his and once she spoke out those fateful words, his gaze rose again and he looked fully at her, in surprise.

This was the beginning of the seventh year and both of them swore to never fall in love again. Yet, it was a unbelievable and hard thing to do. They couldn't ignore what was between them and they would revive it again, if they ever had the chance to. But no worries, this won't be a normal love story with a happy end, this here will be the story of two people who gave away their heart to the other one. Their fate was resting in their hands as well as the linked feelings, a mix out of pure love and a few confessions they never wanted to speak out. This will be the story, where it all began.


End file.
